ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Firebreather
Firebreather is a comic book created by Phil Hester and Andy Kuhn and published by Image Comics. The series focuses on the life of a teenage half-dragon. The story has been told in a mini-series (2003) and a one-shot (2004). An ongoing series started in May 2008. Character biography High school teen Duncan Rosenblatt is the son of divorced parents -- a typical suburban soccer mom who wants him to get into a good college and a 300-foot firebreathing dragon who wants him to follow in the family business--conquering the Earth and inheriting the throne of King of Monsters; they share custody. Like every other teenager, he struggles to fit in with his peers. His being half-dragon further complicates matters. Duncan is completely resigned to his outcast status and has really stopped caring all that much. His awkward family arrangement forces him and his mother to move a lot. Supporting cast *'Margaret Rosenblatt': Duncan's human mother. Margaret just wants her son to have a normal life...or as close to normal as he can get. *'Belloc': Duncan's father and the undisputed king of monsters. Belloc would like nothing better than for Duncan to follow in his gigantic footsteps. *'Col. "Booshwa" Barnes': Head of the UN-sanctioned Special Operations Strikeforce. When Duncan goes to visit Belloc every other weekend, Barnes is his escort. *'Jenna Shwartzendruber': Duncan's peer counselor and possible romantic interest. *'Ken Rogers': A teenage outcast who Duncan befriends. *'Troy Adams': High school jock who constantly harasses Duncan. Plot Firebreather Volume 1: (Firebreather #1-4) Duncan begins his first day at yet another new school, trying to fit in despite his appearance. However, there are a great many obstacles to this goal, particularly his new principal and a bully named Troy. He does, however, make a few friends amongst other outcasts. At his father's, Duncan goes through a rough training for the weekend. Belloc is training him not only to be powerful, but he wants Duncan to learn things the hard way. Duncan goes back to school where he has a principal that doesn’t want him there and a jerk that won’t get off his case. So for a little payback, Troy tries to set Duncan up by hiding a gun. It works, but the reaction is far more than what Troy wanted. This leads to Duncan seriously thinking about his control over his emotions and if he truly belongs in the world with humans. When he returns home, it is demolished and Margaret is missing. He tracks down his mother and her kidnapper, a monster from Monster Island. He and the monster have a brutal fight which ends (at least as far as Duncan is concerned) with Duncan blasting the monster with flame, leaving the monster badly burned but alive. This changes when Belloc arrives on the scene and impales the monster with his tail. Duncan figures out that Belloc arranged the kidnapping to test him and threatens to kill him if he ever endangers his mother again. After Duncan flies away, Belloc smiles to himself, saying "That's my boy." Firebreather: The Iron Saint (one-shot) Duncan’s class is taken abroad by “Mr. M” the Spanish teacher, who shows them the sights of London, before making their way to Spain. While in London, the group hears the story of “The Iron Saint,” a long forgotten being that was created to fight, and survive, the King of the Monsters. The suit of armor has been passed down for generations and generations, and now it’s just a museum piece. Duncan learns of its history, and its connection to him, and can’t help but be curious. When he and his friend investigate they find that the suit has been brought back to life and it’s out to get Duncan. A fight breaks out and they have to use brains and brawn to best the armor. The wearer of the armor turns out to be Mr. M, who is revealed to be not only an S.O.S. escort but a descendant of a Spanish village destroyed by Belloc centuries ago. He attempts to use the armor to kill Duncan as revenge. However, Duncan is saved due to his half-human heritage, since the armor cannot touch human blood or else it will be destroyed. The Pact In the first issue Shadowhawk, Invincible, Firebreather and Zephyr Noble, come together to fight Belloc who was going to see his son on Father's Day. Film Firebreather was optioned to Paramount. Trivia *The character was originally part of a Young Avengers proposal that Hester put together for Marvel Comics, initially conceived to be the son of Fin Fang Foom.http://goodcomics.comicbookresources.com/2005/12/01/comic-book-urban-legends-revealed-27/ Category:Image Comics superheroes Category:Child superheroes Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:2003 comics characters debuts